mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Oh! great
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = Japanese | residence = | other_names = | known_for = Tenjho Tenge and Air Gear | occupation = Manga artist | website = }} , is a Japanese manga artist most recognized for the manga series Tenjho Tenge and Air Gear. In 2006, he received the Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen for Air Gear. Oh! Great also created the adult series Silky Whip. Apart from working with manga, he designed some of the alternate character outfits in the PlayStation 2 version of Namco's 3D fighting game Tekken 5, and a guest character in Soul Calibur IV named Ashlotte. His pseudonym "Oh! Great" is a play on words. His pen name, written in Japanese order (family name before given name), is "Ōgure Ito", which is pronounced similarly to and can be romanized the same as the Japanese rendering of the English words "Oh great," ōgurēto . Furthermore, "Oh" can mean "king" in Japanese, making it possible to read the name as "the great king". Style Characteristics of Oh! Great's style include violent plots, the use of English words amidst kanji and beautiful female characters. Works * Tenjho Tenge ** In one unusual Tokyo high school, education takes a backseat to brawling as warring clubs wreak havoc in the hallways and chaos in the classrooms, all vying to be the baddest team around! Although they often contribute their fair share, only a handful of students serve to stem the tide of violence in this untamed outpost. These are the few, the proud, the powerful: the members of the Juken Club! * Air Gear ** Itsuki Minami needs no introduction – everybody’s heard of the “Babyface” of the Eastside. He’s the toughest kid at Higashi Junior High School, easy on the eyes but dangerously tough when he needs to be. Plus, Itsuki lives with the mysterious and sexy Noyamano sisters. Life is never dull, but it becomes dangerous when Itsuki leads his school to victory over some vindictive Westside punks with gangster connections. Now he stands to lose his school, his friends, and everything he cares about. But in his darkest hour, the Noyamano girls come to Itsuki’s aid. They can teach him a powerful skill that will save their school from the gangsters’ siege–and introduce Itsuki to a thrilling and terrifying new world. * Silky Whip ** Silky Whip is a collection of different Hentai short stories. * Himikoden ** Himejima Himiko doesn't know who her parents are. In fact, she can't remember much about her past at all. She, in fact, is a sacred child from a parallel fantasy realm. At the event of her birth, during a sacred flame ritual, an evil general with sadistic intentions invades the palace, causing the six guardians of the flame to be dispersed, and nearly killing Himiko. Several years later, Himiko and her adoptive brother return to Himiko's homeland, to find it torn apart by war; it's up to Himiko to reunite the six guardians and return order to the realm. * Majin Devil ** Majin Devil is the connection of two stories. It begins with a young gang member who is transformed into a monster by the Majin Devil. The second is the story of how one boy genius uses his intellect to defeat the Majin Devil with the help of some allies he meets along the way. * Naked Star ** A collection of short stories set in various dystopian futures. * Burn-up W * Burn-up Excess *''Tekken 5'' ** Designed Asuka Kazama's third costume(female yakuza/ yakuza wife). * Tekken 6 ** Designed Lili's third costume(bride outfit). * Soul Calibur IV ** Designed the bonus character Ashlotte. References External links * Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Shōnen) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) ast:Oh! Great de:Oh! Great es:Oh! Great fr:Ōgure Ito it:Oh! great ms:Oh! great ja:大暮維人 pt:Oh! Great ru:Oh! great sv:Oh! Great zh:大暮维人